1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness, and particularly, to a wire harness capable of easily adding a communication function.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable harnesses for vehicles have been developed in various types from those with less functions for lower-grade vehicles to those with many functions for higher-grade vehicles, to meet a wide variety of requirements. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-148037 discloses a higher-grade wire harness provided with a communication function, which is not usually provided for a lower-grade wire harness.
When developing a wire harness, functions must be added or removed depending on requirements. FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating an example of a wire harness according to a related art. In FIG. 1, the wire harness 71 installed in a vehicle includes a relay box 72, junction connectors 73 and 74, and a junction box 75. To add a new function to the wire harness 71, the related art must add, for example, a junction box 76 having the required new function to the wire harness 71.